


Marvel Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Marvel Imagines [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Marvel characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Vision - having sex with Vision when he’s in his human form.

_**Warnings:** NSFW mentions_

Gif source:  [Vision](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168352838257/papi-chulo-bucky-what)

> _Imagine having sex with Vision when he’s in his human form._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You reach up, letting your fingers smooth along the soft flesh of his cheek. It was so bizarre, how he looked so different and yet like himself at the same time. The glow of the infinity stone etched into his forehead the only indication that he was not, in fact, human. He watches your eyes as you search his face, a distressed expression coming over him before you soothe his worries.

“I like it,” you murmur, standing just a bit taller to brush your lips against his. “I like  _you_.”

Vision moves into your touch, drinking in your kiss, his breath light as he replies, “I’m glad you like me.” The touch is so gentle, so soft, but it spurs a feeling in your abdomen that is far from innocent. You close the gap once more, this time more urgently, and he reacts in turn.


	2. Tony Stark - being Tony Stark’s assistant and there is a lot of sexual tension between you two, so when he can’t take it anymore he takes you right on his desk.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tony](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176353211067)

> _Imagine being Tony Stark’s assistant and there is a lot of sexual tension between you two, so when he can’t take it anymore he takes you right on his desk._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was late— far past overtime hours, but you never had to ask Tony Stark for extra compensation anyways. Being his assistant meant being around whenever he needed; it was an understood part of your job. You find him hunched over his desk, seemingly annoyed by whatever papers he had in front of him. You’re guessing it was confidential if it was on paper, because Tony certainly didn’t use much of that anyway. Most everything was on a computer with him.

“Anything I can help you with, Mister Stark?” you ask from the doorway to his office, letting it close behind you. You’re really asking if he’s going to need you anymore tonight. Part of you wishes he would.

Tony looks up at you, over his glasses, apparently weighing his answer. A smile cracks along his face as he comes up with one.

“Yeah, but not in any of the ways I need,” there’s a hint of an innuendo in his voice that sends your feet a step further towards his desk, drawing you to him. He sits up a little straighter at your approach, watching your movements. It’s no secret that the two of you have been on the verge of this time and time before, needing but a push to fall into each other’s arms, if only for one night.

“What do you need?” you hear yourself, your voice a little lower and seductive than you’d thought the question would come out. Soon enough, you’re rounding the desk, standing within arms reach of him, waiting for his answer.

Tony looks up at you, turning in his office chair as you approach, finally daring to cross the line that cannot be uncrossed, his fingertips reaching below the end of your skirt to brush the bare skin of your knee, “You.”

Leaning into his touch, you find yourself standing between his knees, “Then have me.”


	3. Taneleer Tivan - losing your virginity to the Collector.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Taneleer](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175940660712)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to the Collector._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

His fingers along your jaw have a firm grip, though it’s not rough or painful, just enough to turn your gaze to his as he presses flush against you. His eyes were so intense you nearly want to avert your own in embarrassment, as if what he could see within your own was far too intimate, but his hand keeps you there, focused on them. On the dark, lustful look settled there.

“I will watch you come undone, pet,” Taneleer murmurs, so absolute in his request that it sends a shiver down your spine and you feel yourself clench around him. You watch as his own eyes close for the briefest of moments, only to bare right back into your own.

You can do little but hold on for the ride, too enraptured by the completely foreign pleasure that was rushing through you with just how fully he’d stretched you, how completely he filled you.

Somehow, you manage a coherent word between the wanton moaning that couldn’t help but to slip from your lips, “ _Please_.”


	4. Frank Castle, Peter Hale - having a threesome with Peter Hale and Frank Castle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & The Punisher**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/177439768482/prettiestcaptain-totally-correct-quotes-of-stiles)  |  [Frank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168460127957/ventimigrillo-jon-bernthal-as-frank-castle)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Peter Hale and Frank Castle._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Peter lounges on your couch as if he owns it, which he has every right to, considering he bought it for you. Italian leather, crafted perfectly above the mahogany legs it sat upon— the gift no doubt cost him a pretty penny.

His head lulls forward, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of footsteps approaching from the bathroom. Frank was returning from the shower, while you and Peter had remained far too lazy in the wake of your lovemaking to even rise from the couch.

“Are you leaving?” you murmur against Peter’s chest, his warmth drawing you in so as to keep any thought of abandoning the couch from your mind. Still, you perk up when Frank nears the couch, looking up at him with a pout that urges him to stay, though you know he won’t.

“Yeah, work to do,” is all he offers, before you push up from your spot to tug his lips down to yours by a grip on his distinctly militarian vest. No matter how well he hides it, there’s a blush feathered across his cheeks when he parts from you, still not completely used to the situation that had unfolded between you, him, and Peter not an hour before.

“Be safe, yeah?” and you let him go, getting a gruff nod in return before he’s gone in much the same ghostly way as he always seemed to arrive at your apartment, slipping out silently that you would not have known had Peter’s attention not be drawn by it.

A sly smirk finds the werewolf’s lips when he tugs you nearer, a hint of a growl in his voice now, “Looks like I’ve got you all to myself, now.”


	5. Erik Lehnsherr, Victor Creed - having a threesome with Erik Lehnsherr and Victor Creed.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Erik](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174616306212/thehumming6ird-michael-fassbender-appreciation)  |  [Victor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fx-men-hugh-jackman-vIJiyFFnWkvaU&t=ZmE3MTEyYTY0YTVmZjU1YzhlZmQ3ZTIxMzllOTNiMTBkZmYzNGJiNSxrcW9KVzdrVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177962664693%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-erik-victor&m=0)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Erik Lehnsherr and Victor Creed._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

On the other side of the bar, Erik and Charles were preoccupied with making their way to the stand-offish seeming mutant who had been the purpose of your trip. Your attention, however, was trailed on a man who had been watching you from the moment you set foot in the place. His lips part into a sly smirk, revealing fangs that tell you easily he, too, is a mutant.

Soon enough, you’re so lost in flirting with the man, who you come to find out is named Victor, that you barely notice the recruitment quickly heading south on the other end of the bar. You hardly care until you feel a set of eyes on your back, causing Victor to nod over your shoulder to where Erik was watching your interaction near the doorway.

“I believe your  _boyfriend_  isn’t liking the time you’re spending with me,” but the glint of mischievous satisfaction in Victor’s eye gives away the fact that he hardly cares what Erik may think of your flirting.

“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend,” you wave off, leaning back in your chair as you give an equally as mischievous wink of your own, “more of a… friend with benefits.”

Victor easily captures the distance you’d put between you by leaning forward in his own seat, raising a brow at you, “Do a lot of your friends get benefits?”

“Only the ones like you.”


	6. Stephen Strange - losing your virginity to Doctor Strange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Stephen](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154667708447/cumberbatchlives-the-evolution-of-doctor-stephen)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Doctor Strange._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You hadn’t expected the bathroom to be occupied. After all, who doesn’t lock the door when they’re in the bathroom? It was his own fault that you barged in on him, really. Stephen only had himself to blame for the way your wide eyes, for a brief moment, wandered his bare chest before coming to a stop at the waistband of his pants.

But you only had yourself to blame for lingering there a little too long, your stumbled apology sounding none too convincing to either of your ears. Stephen smirked at you, thoroughly enjoying the embarrassment that seemed to affect you far more than him.

“If you wanted to see me shirtless, you know you only had to ask,” Stephen chuckles, quickly silencing you other than a squeak as you felt your whole body heat up at his words. Damn him for being so cocky. You freeze at his approach, regardless how leisurely it seemed, soon finding yourself so close that you can smell the oils he’d used to soothe his face after shaving. Stephen dips his head slightly, amusement at his lips as he kisses you lightly at first, only to deepen when he nips at your bottom lip, demanding entrance.

Stephen had kissed you before, but never quite like this. Your hands card through his hair, messing the recent styling he’d done as you breathe him in, his own grasping at your hips as he walks you back into the bathroom door that you now realized had closed behind you at your entrance. He wastes no time in hiking your thigh against his waist, flattening his body against yours to trap you between himself and the door while his lips left you breathless and unable to focus on little else but him.

It’s only when his hands move to tug at the strings holding your trousers around your hips that you part from the kiss, barely catching your breath in time to stop him, “Wait! Stephen, wait.”

“What?” he growls, but there’s disappointment behind his tone as he does as you say, his hands stopping their tug at the strings as he quirks a brow at you.

Feeling much like a deer in the headlights, you find that you don’t, truly want him to stop, but feel far too self-conscious to not stammer out, “I… I don’t normally do this.”

“That’s fine with me,” he murmurs, hardly understanding what you were struggling to articulate.

You try again, “What I mean to say is that, well, if we do this, you’d be my first.”

Finally, realization washes over him, his brows raising in understanding before his lips settle into a cocky smirk, “Tell me, do you want me to be your first?”


	7. Erik Lehnsherr - Imagine Erik (Magneto) eye-fucking you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW (?) doubtful but just in case I’’m tagging_

Gif source:  [Erik](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176676728667/bigbrotherrph-michael-fassbender-gif-hunt-part)

> _Imagine Erik (Magneto) eye-fucking you._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You felt electric under his gaze. The way he was looking at you was far more intense than the simple interest of your conversation. Erik was undoubtedly checking you out.

His tone teetered on the thin line between innocent flirtation and downright seduction, yet was subtle enough that those around you would miss the mood surrounding the two of you if they didn’t look too hard.

You glance up in time to catch his eye, which he easily holds your gaze. Nearly getting lost in the deep cerulean, you catch yourself before you stare for too long, glancing away more out of embarrassment than anything else. Daring to meet his eye once again, you see his gaze is far more confident than your own, never once wavering from you.

“Go on,” Erik prompts, and had you been new to the conversation, you may have believed him to be genuinely interested, but you both know he hardly cares what words were at your lips anymore. It’s an excuse to have you sitting so close beside him.


	8. Billy Russo - having sex with Billy Russo.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Billy](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176291176932)

> _Imagine having sex with Billy Russo.  
> _

———-  _Request for anon_ ———

You couldn’t help but admire him as you push him back on the bed. Billy was handsome, and was dangerous in the fact that he knew it. His smirk is framed by his perfectly-trimmed beard, his eyes daring you to follow him.

You don’t get to straddle him without his comment of, “Like what you see?”

As soon as you’re close, he pulls you closer, his hands grasping on your thighs firmly to keep you to him just as he wanted. Grinding down onto him, you let out a breathless chuckle at the feeling of the growing hardness in his boxers.

“You know I do, Billy.”

Soon enough, he’s turning you over, pressing you down into the mattress with the full weight of his body and setting his own slow grind against you before he grows tired of this particular foreplay in preference of sending more urgent open-mouthed kisses along your bare chest. Whatever pace he chose for tonight, you were certain not to resist.


	9. Taneleer Tivan - the Collector finding you, his lover, waiting for him in his office wearing only high heeled leather boots and one of his fur coats.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine the Collector finding you, his lover, waiting for him in his office wearing only high heeled leather boots and one of his fur coats._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He had left you all day feeling quite neglected. Yes, you knew he had some meeting on another planet regarding some new addition to his collection, but that was no excuse for leaving you to watch his things. You wrapped yourself in one of his furs and nothing else, making your way to his office in determination to find your own sort of revenge for being left untended for the many hours of the day.

You know when he arrives home, of course, due to the commotion the creatures he kept caged would always bring upon his appearance. You were not waiting for him where you typically could be found, near the door upon his arrival. Instead, you kept yourself leaning back in the chair, the heels of your leather boots crossed upon his desk.

“Collector,” you greet when he finally finds you in his office, watching as he raises a brow in interest when you slip your feet from the desk to lean toward him, his fur slightly opening in front, “you were gone so long.”


	10. Wade Wilson, Piotr Rasputin - Deadpool walking in on you and Colossus having sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175733379832/tomhollandhisbutt-fangirl-challenge-215)

> _Imagine Deadpool walking in on you and Colossus having sex.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Woah!”

“Wade! Get out!” Colossus roars at the interruption, only for Wade to tilt his head for a moment at the two of you.

“How does that even—?”

“WADE!”


	11. Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle - making making a sex tape with Wade and Vanessa.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174791593407/shuris-udaku-deadpool-2-2018-dir-by-david)

> _Imagine making making a sex tape with Wade and Vanessa._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Hi, my name is Wade Wilson and I just turned eighteen,” you roll your eyes at Wade’s theatrics before getting a crooked smile from him as you put the final touches on the camera sitting at the foot of the bed. “You gonna’ join us, or are you more of a peeper?”

“Of course she’s going to join us,” Vanessa hums before collecting his attention with the way she grasps his chin and pulls him into her kiss.


	12. Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers - you and Natasha seducing Steve.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F294081057-romanogers-one-shots-more-gifs&t=ZGRiMTUxNjY0NDIzYTUzMWFiM2JhN2NkZGQ4ZjAwOWZhNjkzYzVmZCxic1kzQ2lIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172663811738%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-here-imagine-you-and&m=0)

> _Imagine you and Natasha seducing Steve._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

Your fingers slip from his after you lead him to the bedroom, allowing Natasha to take your place in walking him backwards towards the bed that you were currently settling upon. Steve’s lips worked against hers until the backs of his calves meet the covered mattress. When he glances at you, you pull him down, letting him crawl over you as he kisses down your neck.

You give smirk to Nat, thankful that your conspiracy to get Steve Rogers into bed with you had worked. Not that he had protested.

Teamwork was great.


	13. Charles Xavier - Charles watching you as you undress for him.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Charles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146295994972/icathier-x-men-first-class-favourite)

> _Imagine Charles watching you as you undress for him._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

“And your trousers next,” Charles calls, voice sounding far too deceptively peaceful to match the storm that was thundering in your chest, your stomach churning in anticipation like a restless sea.

Obediently, your finger hook around the button of your pants, the zip deafening in the silence that accompanies his observant wait from where he was sat on the bed. Stripping for Charles, you feel your skin heat as you kick your pants off to the side.

You had no idea if he was even trying to hide his smirk at his point, because it was plain on his face. You were certain you weren’t trying to hide your own. He reaches forward slightly, index and middle finger casually curling into the empty space between you, motioning you closer.

“Come here, love.”


	14. Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle - losing your virginity in a threesome with Wade and Vanessa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146141582072)

> _Imagine losing your virginity in a threesome with Wade and Vanessa._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

“So, do you feel any different?” Wade asks as he lies beside you, breathless, a sly smile around his lips as he can’t help but tease quickly, “I mean, Vanessa just cracked the lock on your chastity belt and I sure as fuck am glad about that.“

“That makes two of us,” Vanessa laughs, light and yet somehow still sultry as she sends the both of you a heated glance from the other side of you.

Your own laugh is unrestrained and giddy with the shyness that still lingers despite your shared intimacy, “Make that three of us.”


	15. Bucky Barnes - giving Bucky the best blowjob of his 100 years of life.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Bucky](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161921424797/buchanstan-cacw-in-hd-10-oh-god-i-knew)

> _Imagine giving Bucky the best blowjob of his 100 years of life._

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

Bucky was just barely catching his breath, a soft but powerful, “ _holy shit_ ,” rising from those lips that had groaned your name so lowly before. It was safe to say that you’d completely blown his mind. His head slowly lulls forward, coming back from the intense orgasm you’d taken him to, sweat dampening his skin just enough to make it glisten. When his metal hand finally releases the bedpost, his fingers leave indentions that you’re certain will never straighten out properly again.

He was going limp in your hand, but your smirk only grows at the mess you’d made of him, admiring the way his eyes open to catch you with his intense blue, darkened by lust that lingered in the aftermath of your blowjob and shaded only by his dark hair, “Enjoy yourself?”

Of course, you already knew his answer.


	16. Pietro Maximoff (AoU) - being faster than Pietro and him getting jealous until he decides to “punish” you.

Gif source:  [Pietro](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161917443482)

> _Imagine being faster than Pietro and him getting jealous until he decides to “punish” you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Slowpoke,” you tease, snatching the last cookie from the plate before him and teasingly biting it. You knew it ate at him, the fact that you were faster, but that didn’t stop you from picking at him.

“Call me that again,” Pietro begins, a hint of a dare in his eyes, “I will have to punish you.”

“Slow-poke,” you say, drawing out the word beyond your next bite of the cookie.

“I’m going to make you regret that,” his tone is full of his own teasing, coming into your personal space and making you finally realize how the mood has changed in the room. His eyes are suggestive, a smirk playing around his lips at your deer-in-the-headlights look. For once, you have nothing snarky to say at your immediate disposal.

Instead, all you do is ask him curiously, a blush creeping up your neck as you swallow, “How do you plan on doing that?”

 


	17. Yondu Udonta - going down on Yondu.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Yondu](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161839533177/numnumniki-oscaricaas-im-mary-poppins)

> _Imagine going down on Yondu._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You come off of him for a moment just to chuckle, “You’re so loud! Do you want your men to hear?”

“Hell yeah! I want them to know exactly who’s between my knees, darlin’,” Yondu shoots back, a crooked smile shining down at you and showing his pointed teeth

You laugh, shaking your head as your blush spreads across your cheeks as his hips arch into the loose grip you had on his length, urging you to get back to it, “Well, they’ll definitely know if you shout my name like you just did again.”


	18. Frank Castle - eating you out.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral; slight voyeurism, but not really?_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Frank Castle eating you out._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Frank,” you hiss in just enough warning that his lips slow their trail up your now-bare thigh. Were you having second thoughts? Maybe. “We’re on a roof!”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks and, God, if that voice doesn’t do things to you. A slight smirk framed his lips; he already knew your answer.

“No! I’m just saying— what if someone comes up?” you’re answered by a chuckle as his lips return to their previous task of teasing you to the brink of insanity.


	19. Frank Castle - taking a bath to soothe your sore muscles, cuts, and bruises from fights with bad guys and your boyfriend, Frank Castle, joins you. Within a short amount of time the sweet, relaxing bath turns into a sexy bath that causes water...

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Frank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165713516617)

> _Imagine taking a bath to soothe your sore muscles, cuts, and bruises from fights with bad guys and your boyfriend, Frank Castle, joins you. Within a short amount of time the sweet, relaxing bath turns into a sexy bath that causes water to spill out all over the bathroom floor._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“That looks nice.”

You open your eyes to glance towards the door to the bathroom. Frank closes it as he walks in, the water shifting around you as you turn your body towards him. You don’t dare miss the way his eyes follow the curves of your body before they disappeared beneath the water’s surface, which was covered in bubbles.

Your smile is reflexive at the sight of him, motioning to the bubblebath you were in with your hands smoothing along the water, “Join me?” That gets a huff of a laugh from him as he looks away for a moment as you urge, “Oh, come on, it’ll be good for you!”

Frank finds you once more with a shrug, smile never wavering as he begins to strip off his clothes, “Alright.” They’re kicked into the same pile yours were in and he joins you in the tub, legs taking up so much room that you have to situate yourself between them, your back to his chest.

“See? What’d I say?” you were satisfied, relaxed, and right up against the man you cared for. In other words: the bath couldn’t get much better at this point. Frank’s hands smooth bubbly water along your back, making you arch into him as he presses with his thumbs right were you needed it. Your muscles were tense thanks to all the recent fighting and no doubt his were, too.

“The water’s nice,” Frank agrees, lips finding where his thumb had been along your shoulderblade, kissing briefly and causing a giggle to come from you. “Warm.”

“Not complaining that it’s too hot like you do when I run the shower, huh?” you tease, but he doesn’t respond with more than his hands slipping around your body to right beneath your breasts to pull you closer into him. His nose nuzzles into your neck, causing you to tilt it as he leaves open-mouthed kisses along your throat. “Mmm,” you hum in appreciation, “we haven’t taken a bath together in a while.”

“We should do this more,” Frank murmurs near your ear, and that’s when you realize his hand had dipped within the water, traveling ever south. You glance towards him and feel your heart skip a beat.

The look he gives you says this bath was about to get a whole lot steamier.


	20. Frank Castle - being the first woman Frank Castle gets intimate with since his wife.

Gif source:  [Frank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165712990052)

> _Imagine being the first woman Frank Castle gets intimate with since his wife._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’re not betraying her by being happy, Frank.”

It was your murmur of those words that had him pressing his lips against yours, crumbling to the want and need to have you despite the guilt still lingering in the pit of his stomach. Frank was conflicted between his feelings for you and the grief for his wife, always having held you at arms-leangth until now because this was dangerous.  _You_  were dangerous.

You were the type of girl he could see himself falling in love with, and he didn’t know if he deserved that.


	21. Frank Castle - losing your virginity to Frank Castle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Frank Castle._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He winces away from your rag as you gently pat the remaining bit of blood from his cheekbone. He’d gone and gotten in another fight, of course, and you were used to him coming to your place when he needed patching up. You whisper an apology, getting a grunt in return as your other hand smooths along his uninjured jaw, tilting him so you could see properly. You were standing between his knees as he dwarfed your kitchen chair, taking a good look at your handiwork that you regretfully admitted couldn’t get any better. He was bruised all along his nose and into his eye, spreading across his cheekbone in a way that only came from a good beating, a cut along his cheek, but you were thankful the majority of blood on him came from his opponents.

You don’t realize how long you’ve been looking at him for until Frank quirks a smile and teases, “See something you like?”

You roll your eyes, but he gets what he wanted. A blush spreads along your cheeks.

“You know very well I do, Castle,” you let out a chuckle before leaning down and pressing your lips gently against his, your thumb caressing the cheek that wasn’t turning shades of purple and red. You don’t know what you were expecting; of course you couldn’t end the kiss with a simple peck on his lips. It seemed like each time you kissed Frank Castle, it became heated enough to take your breath away. This kiss was no exception.

Frank’s hands were on your hips, but the move to straddle him comes completely on your part when he groans against you, perhaps because your nose had just pressed against his sore one, or because he was genuinely into the kiss. Either way, Frank doesn’t protest the move, instead tugging you further up his thighs until you sat directly chest-to-chest as his hands migrated to your jaw, his lips moving just as eagerly against your own.

You pull away from him to take a breath that fully fills your lungs, eyes never leaving his darkened ones when you confess, “I want you, Frank.”

His brow twitches with seriousness as he hesitates, making sure you’re sure, “You’re a virgin.”

“It’s not like I was planning on being one forever.”


	22. Yondu Udonta - losing your virginity to Yondu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Yondu](http://helloimamazing.tumblr.com/post/160847517334/yondu-appreciation-favorite-scene)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Yondu._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The blue of his skin is an accentuated contrast compared to yours. You notice just how vivid the difference is as you look down when his hand grasps at your thigh, a gasp coming from you when he pulls you a little closer on the furs of his bed.

“Yondu!” you squeal, giggling at the playful look you catch in his eyes, butterflies thundering at the anticipation in your stomach.

“You still down to do this?”


	23. Bucky Barnes - waking Bucky up with a blowjob.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160070419017/softwintersoldier-when-you-nut-but-she-keeps-on)

> _Imagine waking Bucky up with a blowjob._

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

As soon as he arches his hips into your hands, you know he’s awake. His small hums and moans get breathier, louder with his consciousness and the pressure building inside of him thanks to how you’d decided to wake him up this morning. Your lips slip down his length, taking him deeply as you pick up the pace, your smile distorted by the job you were doing. You hum around him as your hand reaches to massage his balls.

Bucky’s eyes finally open as he jolts, a moan of your name bursting from his mouth. It takes him a second to orient himself as the waves of pleasure crashed down on him. He can’t even find himself worried with what you do with it as he spills into your mouth without warning, his orgasm having snuck up on the both of you.

When you lean back, you admire your work as you watch him pant, his dick softening against his thigh right where you decided to leave it, “Good morning, Bucky.”

He wipes the sleepiness from his eyes, a bewildered smirk on his lips when he chuckles, “What a way to wake up. Good morning to you, too, doll.”


	24. [Plus-sized!Reader] Steve Rogers - your first time with Steve Rogers and being self-conscious about your weight and rolls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plus-Sized!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Steve](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160360417217/morleybob-the-its-not-my-fault-that-chris-evans)

> _Imagine your first time with Steve Rogers and being self-conscious about your weight and rolls._

———  _Request for autumnslioness-dearie_  ———

“Can I leave it on?” breaking from the kiss, you ask that softly, your face going up in flames. You were embarrassed, self-conscious about the extra weight you carried on your figure and the rolls that came with it, especially in the sat-down position you were in as of right now.

Steve gives you a questioning look, noticing how you shielded your shirt from getting removed by his hands, “What? Why?”

“It’s just… I’m not skinny. I have rolls and I don’t want to turn you off,” admitting it wasn’t easy, but you knew Steve well enough that you could say it out loud. You don’t think you would ever be comfortable saying it, but you could with him.

“You could never turn me off,” Steve chuckles, reaching to smooth his hand along your neck until it reached your jaw, pulling you closer gently to leave a kiss on your lips. “I love every inch of you, including your ‘rolls.’ If you don’t want to take it off, that’s okay, but I bet you look amazing without it.”

You search his eyes for a second for any glimmer of a lie before you take a shaky breath, feeling your face heat to an impossible degree, “Alright. You can take it off.”


	25. Bucky Barnes - being Tony’s best friend and Bucky’s girlfriend and Tony offers to “upgrade” Bucky’s arm by adding a vibration protocol for bedroom use, because Tony still resents Bucky for what he did, but he’s trying to get past it and understand...

Gif source:  [Tony](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151185443727/tonystarkism-whens-the-last-time-you-got-a)  |  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150195690422/heartfulloffandoms-make-me-choose-sebastian)

> _Imagine being Tony’s best friend and Bucky’s girlfriend and Tony offers to “upgrade” Bucky’s arm by adding a vibration protocol for bedroom use, because Tony still resents Bucky for what he did, but he’s trying to get past it and understand that Bucky doesn’t equal The Winter Soldier, but he still can’t help occasionally making barbs about him, in this case his unsatisfactory bedroom performance, and also he’s just kinda’ meddlesome in general with your relationships because that’s how he is._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You know, I could upgrade your arm to have a vibration protocol,” Tony offers with a smirk, unable to stop sending the little jabs at Bucky for fun. “Probably only useful for bedroom use, but hey, if you’re having unsatisfactory bedroom performance, then that could help.”

Bucky looks at him with an unamused look that seemed to be exclusively reserved for whenever Tony decided to make meddling remarks into his relationship with you, “I do fine in the bedroom, trust me.”


	26. Steve Rogers - giving pre-serum Steve his first blowjob, but it’s cut short when his asthma starts flaring up.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine giving pre-serum Steve his first blowjob, but it’s cut short when his asthma starts flaring up._

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

Steve was a mess, his body trembling with pleasure as you went down on him for the first time. His usually parted hair was tousled in a way that only came when you run your hands through it several times. He was gripping the armrests of the chair he was in for dear life, it seemed, as his chest wracked with moans and gasps that urged you onwards.

But, suddenly, those moans of, “Oh, God,” and, “Just like that,” were replaced with a more strangled and labored, “Wait, stop!”

Just by the tone in his voice, you know he means it, and you come off him with an unceremonious  _pop_ from your lips, “Are you okay?” Now that you could get a proper look at him, you could see that he was not as he struggled to breathe a little more than he had when you’d started, “Is it your asthma?”

Steve nods, standing up, still hard, to get his treatment.


	27. Bucky Barnes - dancing around the living room to ‘For Your Entertainment’ by Adam Lambert and Bucky walks in and you end up giving him a lap dance.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161016719057)

> _Imagine dancing around the living room to ‘For Your Entertainment’ by Adam Lambert and Bucky walks in and you end up giving him a lap dance._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

 _“…Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
Can you handle what I’m ‘bout to do?  
Cause it’s about to get rough for you  
I’m here for your entertainment…”

“Nice moves,” interrupts you from the beat of the song, causing you to turn with a grin towards where Bucky stood in the doorway, apparently having just gotten home despite your not hearing the front door open or close. Your music must have been up too loud. He looks at you, clearly amused as a small smirk finds its way onto his lips as he watches you continue to dance, unfazed by his intrusion as you motion for him to come closer.

“Sit down for me, Buck,” you begin, feeling a bit frisky tonight, luckily for him. “You’re in for a treat.”

“I am, huh?” he asks as he lets you lead him towards the couch where he sits as instructed. Not quite catching on as he asks, “Do I get to watch you dance?”

“Oh, even better,” you reply, leaning in to seductively reply over the music, “You get to see a lapdance.”

 _“…Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I’m about to turn up the heat  
I’m here for your entertainment…”


	28. Charles Xavier - having sex with Charles on the balcony of his room, under the moonlight.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Charles](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146295994972/icathier-x-men-first-class-favourite)

> _Imagine having sex with Charles on the balcony of his room, under the moonlight._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Shhh!” you burst into giggles at his loud moan in the dead of the night. Placing kisses down his neck, you breathe, “You’re going to wake everyone up if you keep being so loud.”

Charles bites his lip to keep from moaning once again, his smile hiding under his bite, as his eyes drink you in, “You’re so beautiful in the moonlight.”


	29. Hank McCoy - spending an entire night having sex with Hank and the two of you decide to stay up to watch the sunrise afterwards.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hank](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160713431622)

> _Imagine spending an entire night having sex with Hank and the two of you decide to stay up to watch the sunrise afterwards._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Wow,” you gasp, lying on the bed as he returns from the bathroom, completely naked. Hank blushes at the compliment despite the fact that you’d spent the entire night prior having sex. Leaning onto your elbows, you admire him as he comes towards the bed.

Hank looks towards the clock, raising a brow, “Wow, it’s already after five in the morning. I kept you up all night.”

“You don’t hear me complaining,” you chuckle leaning into him as he sits beside you.

“We could watch the sun rise if we stayed up a little more,” Hank offers, and you eagerly nod.

“I’d like that.”


	30. Loki - ruffling Loki’s hair to annoy him, but he just ends up getting turned on at the feeling of you messing with his hair.

Gif source:  [Loki](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141230620822)

> _Imagine ruffling Loki’s hair to annoy him, but he just ends up getting turned on at the feeling of you messing with his hair._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You loved pestering Loki. You had gotten him annoyed before at your antics, but never quite angry with you considering the lighthearted relationship you had. Still, annoying him was one of your favorite pastimes. If the God of Mischief couldn’t handle a little of your mischief himself, then who were you dealing with, after all?

So you had decided to mess up his usually perfect hair, running your fingers through it with a laugh. Instead of getting the usual annoyed glare from him or some smart comment, you get a look of shock at first.

Loki’s shock turns into a smirk as his voice comes out lowered, a spark of something you hadn’t seen before in his eyes, “Finding any excuse to touch me now, are you?”


	31. Clint Barton - having fun, giggly sex with Clint.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Clint](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/145317741102/hawkeye-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine having fun, giggly sex with Clint._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Ow, shit,” Clint curses before breaking into giggles at your laughter at his accidentally hitting his head on the headboard.

“Are you okay?” you manage through your chuckles, feeling him readjust under you as he moves away from the dangerous piece of wood. You lean down to kiss his forehead, trailing your lips down his face until you meet his lips, giving him a quick kiss as his hands squeeze your ass.

“I think, with a few more kisses, I’ll recover,” Clint replies. 


	32. Bucky Barnes - Bucky’s arm has a vibrator setting he wants to show you.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150578755157)

> _Imagine Bucky’s arm has a vibrator setting he wants to show you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Why the hell does your arm vibrate?” you frown, feeling the buzz of it under your hand as he shows you that setting. “Like, why would Hydra incorporate this into its programming? What purpose does it have in battle?”

“I still don’t know the answer to that one,” Bucky cocks a grin at you that you’ve rarely seen before as he adds his dirty joke, “but in the bedroom, however…”

You slap him on the arm, rolling your eyes as he gets a blush from you, just as he’d wanted, “Hah! Oh, I can imagine.”


	33. Pietro Maximoff (AoU) - Pietro does everything faster than a normal human being, but when he has sex with you, he is very, very slow and gentle because he wants to savor every second with his love, kissing you and making sure to touch every inch of you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Pietro](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136153402702/inlovewithacriminals-that-stare-makes-my)

> _Imagine Pietro does everything faster than a normal human being, but when he has sex with you, he is very, very slow and gentle because he wants to savor every second with his love, kissing you and making sure to touch every inch of you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Being with him always left you breathless in your attempts to keep up— to match his impossible pace. To be fair, even moments like these, where he slowed himself to savor you, had you breathless as well.

Especially with the way his lips against your own stole any other thought from your mind. Each kiss was drawn out and slow, not only for your sake but for his own pleasure. Taking his time was something you equally enjoyed, but the stark contrast from how Pietro was in daily life to how he was in your bedroom was something you were happy to say shocked you each and every time.

Breaking from your kiss, Pietro looks down at you as you lean into him a bit more before asking, “Where would you like for me to kiss you next?”


	34. Wade Wilson - making and eating cinnamon rolls with Deadpool and both of you getting the icing all over yourselves which causes him to make bukake jokes.

Gif source:  [Wade](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150851981167)

> _Imagine making and eating cinnamon rolls with Deadpool and both of you getting the icing all over yourselves which causes him to make bukake jokes._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Ah, now that’s a pretty picture,” Deadpool states, framing you with your fingers as you look up, mid-bite from your cinnamon roll.

“What?” it comes out muffled by the bite, the sticky icing covering your fingers and lips in a way you were certain wasn’t attractive, but it didn’t seem to phase Wade at all, mainly because his own fingers were covered in the same stuff.

“You look like you’re in a bukake porno, with all that icing all over you! Trying to get me all hot-and-bothered?” he laughs, making you roll your eyes as you swallow the bite before mock-seductively bringing your icing-covered fingers to your lips.

Licking the icing off slowly, you joke, “Oh, yeah, so sexy.”


	35. Bucky Barnes (1940s) - when in the 1940s Bucky gets his uniform and you ride him when he’s wearing it and call him ‘Sergeant’ while he basically turns into a hot mess in your hands.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bucky](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com%2F85672091.html&t=ZWViMjQzNGJhYWE1NjQ4NTU1OWY0NmExMmVmYWNhOWVjYWM0Yzk2OSxCSlk1OE82ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157450670228%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-bucky-imagine-when-in&m=0)

> _Imagine when in the 1940s Bucky gets his uniform and you ride him when he’s wearing it and call him ‘Sergeant’ while he basically turns into a hot mess in your hands._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What do you think?” has you looking away from the magazine you’d sprawled over the bed during your waiting, but no amount of anticipation could prepare you for just how put-together Bucky looked in that uniform he’d been issued.

You teasingly fan yourself as you whistle, “Sergeant Barnes, I do believe I’ve discovered a love for men in uniform.” The corner of his lips turn up into a lopsided smile at that while you push yourself off the bed and the magazine to the side, motioning for him to come closer with a crooked finger, “Come here and I’ll show you just how much I like it, Sergeant.”


	36. Bucky Barnes (1940s) - it being the last night before Bucky goes to war so you and he come back home from dancing, stumbling through the door, already glued to each other, and don’t even make it to the bed before you have desperate sex on...

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine it being the last night before Bucky goes to war so you and he come back home from dancing, stumbling through the door, already glued to each other, and don’t even make it to the bed before you have desperate sex on the floor with both of you holding each other as close as you can because you know it might be your last night together._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You didn’t want the night to end. You didn’t want to wake up tomorrow to know he was somewhere else, in the most dangerous situation you could think of. All you’d wanted to do was lose yourself in the night, dancing, and him.

Which was why you stumbled through the front door, his lips glued to your neck before he promptly turns you to capture your lips in a proper kiss that was about as improper as could be. His hand was at your jaw, fingers splayed along your neck as he walks you backwards, kicking the door sloppily closed behind him.

“Bucky,” the only sound aside from your breathing breaks in the room in the form of your moan of his name, one of the nicer jackets he owned being discarded to the floor by your fingers as he began to strip you, as well. There was nothing aside from the need to be closer to each other; the craving to have him in your arms.

“Come here,” is all he says, murmured against your neck as he unzips your dress in the darkness of the room, all lights off due to your rushed need for each other.

You still had a few hours before he had to leave, and you planned to make the most of them all.


	37. Bucky Barnes (A/B/O) - Alpha!Bucky stealing your underwear just before his rut starts to help him get off, so he won’t seek you out in person. He’s too afraid to ruin such a beautiful Omega such as yourself, but in the end, he realizes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; A/B/O AU**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; A/B/O AU_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150617344897)

> _Imagine Alpha!Bucky stealing your underwear just before his rut starts to help him get off, so he won’t seek you out in person. He’s too afraid to ruin such a beautiful Omega such as yourself, but in the end, he realizes only the real deal will do._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He didn’t want to have to need you for this. He’d convinced himself he could handle his rut himself, without the need for an Omega this time, particularly because he didn’t want to lose control with you.

But no matter how many times he sloppily came into his own hands, he couldn’t bite down the fire of need that was burning through him, not even with the aid of your underwear until finally, he decides there is no getting around the fact that he needed you for this.

He could only hope that you were home at the moment.


	38. Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff - being in a poly relationship with Wanda, Nat, and Bucky, and Wanda loves filming the rest of you during sex. She gets so caught up in that occasionally that you have to beg her to put away the...

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Nat](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150808221362/scarlettsjohanson-looking-over-your-shoulder)  |  [Wanda](http://astridrps.tumblr.com/post/83158743616/gif-hunt-elizabeth-olsen)  |  Bucky (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being in a poly relationship with Wanda, Nat, and Bucky, and Wanda loves filming the rest of you during sex. She gets so caught up in that occasionally that you have to beg her to put away the camera and join in the fun, too._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Hold on, hold on,” you chuckle, pushing Bucky away from your neck gently as your eyes land on the woman holding the camera in the corner of the room. She only looks up from it when you stand from the bed, heading in her direction.

“What?” she begins, licking her lips as she tries her best to keep her eyes leveled at your own rather than traversing south.

“You have to join us this time Wanda! All you do is hold that camera sometimes,” you urge, putting on your finest pout as you tug gently at her.

Natasha’s call of, “Don’t let us have all the fun,” is encouraging, and possibly the final straw that convinces Wanda to join in this time rather than filming the whole thing once again.

“Alright,” Wanda sighs, setting down the camera as she heads towards Bucky and Nat with you, “no camera this time.”


	39. Bucky Barnes - joking around with Wanda that you have a ‘language kink’ and your boyfriend, Bucky, overhears the conversation. After that, he makes sure to whisper the filthiest things into your ear during sex in a different language every night.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Use of google translate because I don’t speak Romanian!! Sorry if I butchered your language. Dx_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153105885797/marvellingoverlife-bucky-barnes-hotness)

> _Imagine joking around with Wanda that you have a ‘language kink’ and your boyfriend, Bucky, overhears the conversation. After that, he makes sure to whisper the filthiest things into your ear during sex in a different language every night._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“People who are multilingual are super attractive,” you had gushed to Wanda, unaware that Bucky had been absentmindedly catching bits and pieces of your conversation with her up until this point from his spot in the kitchen as you joked into the phone, “I guess you could say I have a bit of a language kink; it gets me hot!”

He became unable to even read the instructions on the back of the macaroni and cheese carton anymore, ears burning as so many ways to incorporate that information flashed through his head. The rest of your conversation with Wanda was unintentionally zoned out as Bucky raised his head slowly to glance towards you, trying not to focus on telling you to bend over the counter in Romanian rather than make the dinner that was his responsibility tonight.

When you hang up the phone, he sets down the box, deciding that dinner could wait, “ _Vreau să ți-o trag peste tejghea._ ”


	40. Steve Rogers - giving Steve a burlesque dance since it’s classy and sexy at the same time.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Steve](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144237659152)

> _Imagine giving Steve a burlesque dance since it’s classy and sexy at the same time._

———  _Request for greaserbaby_ ———

It was all about anticipation. Anticipation of where your hands would lead his eyes next. Anticipation of what was going to be removed beneath the feathers. Anticipation of when he’d get to see what you had under that corset.

It was anticipation that had Steve Rogers in the palm of your hand.

He was on the edge of his seat, swallowing dry against his throat as you danced burlesque for him, the only object of clothing on the floor being the jacket you’d entered the room donning. Yet, somehow, you had managed to put him under your spell with just the simple suggestion that you would take off more. A suggestion that was played every few seconds by a single hand reaching to pull at the strings of your corset with the intent of torturing him.

The song was far from over.


	41. Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff - dating Bucky and you’re constantly making playful comments about how much you like Wanda. On your birthday, Bucky tells Wanda about it and they decide to share you, sealing their promise by making love to you all night long.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152892985477/lowkeysebastianstan-sebastian-stan-behind-the)  |  [Wanda](http://karenpge.tumblr.com/post/144232194727/weslehgibbins-im-still-me-i-think-butthats)

> _Imagine dating Bucky and you’re constantly making playful comments about how much you like Wanda. On your birthday, Bucky tells Wanda about it and they decide to share you, sealing their promise by making love to you all night long._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The fact that you had a thing for Wanda had never been a secret between you. It also had never been an issue. Bucky couldn’t rightfully blame you, as even he could admit Wanda was beautiful and very kind. But you’d never seriously considered bringing someone else into the relationship you had with Bucky, partly because all your comments about Wanda had held a playful edge that had never been explored in deeper conversation with your boyfriend.

At least, you hadn’t considered it until you found out what your birthday present from him and Wanda really was this year, “Are you guys serious?” There’s a hesitancy behind the excitement that laces your voice, wanting to be sure that this was what they both wanted before you agreed completely, “You want to do this, too?”

“I want to make you happy,” Bucky nods, a smile finding his lips as he presses them against your forehead, before gesturing to Wanda, who sat on your bed criss-cross, “and Wanda agreed when I came to her with the idea.”

Her blush is magnificent, coloring the curves her cheeks made around her smile and trailing down her neck as she nods, “Let us give you a happy birthday?”


	42. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers - being double penetrated by Steve and Bucky.

_**Warnings:**  DP; NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144433852192/sgtbucky-your-bucky)

> _Imagine being double penetrated by Steve and Bucky._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Steve’s thumb rubs gentle, soothing circles on your thigh as he chuckles, “Relax. This was your idea, remember?”

“I know, I know,” you breathe, willing yourself to relax from the excitement tensing your muscles. You grin, glancing over your shoulder to Bucky, “Alright. I’m ready.”


	43. Steve Rogers - being about to do the do with Steve and being surprised to see he’s uncircumcised.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Steve](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150884917562)

> _Imagine being about to do the do with Steve and being surprised to see he’s uncircumcised._

——–  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

“You’re uncircumcised,” it comes out more as a statement of realization than a question, considering you could see the evidence for yourself at this point.

Steve’s blush deepens, and for a moment you can see the self-consciousness flash across his face as he asks, “Is that a problem?”

“No, no! Not at all,” with a grin, you reach out to give him a confident stroke as you continue, “I’m just surprised, is all.”

“I was,” Steve breaks off in a moan as your fingers curl around the fleshed tip, only to reverse the stroke’s direction down the way you came towards his base, pushing back the skin along with it, “I was a sickly kid. They didn’t think I was up for it.”


	44. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers (A/B/O) - Alpha!Steve and Alpha!Bucky fighting over who gets to ‘take care of you’ during your heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; A/B/O AU; Heat**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; A/B/O AU; Heat_

Gif source:  [Steve](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146784351022/beardedchrisevans-chris-evans-for-fila-2016)  |  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/142095061977)

> _Imagine Alpha!Steve and Alpha!Bucky fighting over who gets to ‘take care of you’ during your heat._

———  _Request for littlepanfangirl_  ———

“Bucky, don’t fight me on this,” Steve begins, crossing his arms over his chest and getting a clenched jaw from Bucky.

“What makes you think I’ll just sit by and let you? I should be the one take care of her,” Bucky retorts, earning a glare from Steve that has him replying with a low growl.

“Her heat starts soon, and we can’t be bickering about this until then. We need to decide who’s going to handle it now, and I’m best suited for it.”


	45. Bucky Barnes - having super kinky BDSM-type sex with Bucky (post-TWS).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; BDSM**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; BDSM_

Gif source:  [1](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153209355362/monstacookies-look-at-this-scruffy-romanian)  |  [2](http://sadisticimpulses.tumblr.com/post/117454156527)

> _Imagine having super kinky BDSM-type sex with Bucky (post-TWS)._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The knots he’d tied the ropes into were professional, military-grade, and you don’t even think he’d realized it until he’d finished with them. You weren’t going to get out of them without his help, but then again you didn’t want out of them. You wanted everything he was doing to you, and he’d made sure to have you verbalize it every chance he got.

You suspected Bucky just liked hearing your voice as he hums near your ear, giving the ropes a tug and pulling your back to his front by your arms that had been tied between you, “Tight enough?”


	46. Scott Lang - using his incredible shrinking abilities to crawl inside your vagina and personally rub your G-spot.

_**Warnings:** I CAN’T BREATHE ITS SO FUNNY; NSFW; Crack_

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2Fmarvelstudios%2Fcomments%2F2rww6o%2Fantman_shrinking_gif%2F&t=MGYxNWQ1NGQzYmIwMTczOWMzYTg3ZGE4YjBmOTE1OTI4NDlhMDg2YixsbGJ5NjhvMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153292403243%2Fwarnings-i-cant-breathe-its-so-funny-nsfw&m=0)

> _Imagine Scott Lang using his incredible shrinking abilities to crawl inside your vagina and personally rub your G-spot._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“That’s wild,” unable to stop your laughter, it takes you a moment before you can ask if he’s serious. “You’re joking!”

“I wanna’ see if it would work,” Scott grins mischievously, dead serious. “Let me?”

Smile lingering on your face, you concede to his crazy idea of how to incorporate the suit into your sex life, “Alright, but you’re going to be the one to wash the suit after.”

“Deal.”


	47. Bucky Barnes, Pietro Maximoff (AoU) (A/B/O) - being in a relationship with Beta!Pietro, but feeling as though he can’t satisfy you properly during your heat, and he offers Alpha!Bucky to share you with him during that time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; A/B/O AU; Heat**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; A/B/O AU; Heat_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://ageofultron.tumblr.com/post/150396236222/hes-gonna-tear-himself-in-half)  |  [Pietro](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134767298462)

> _Imagine being in a relationship with Beta!Pietro, but feeling as though he can’t satisfy you properly during your heat, and he offers Alpha!Bucky to share you with him during that time._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

A Beta wasn’t what you needed during this heat. You would need an Alpha, and Pietro understood that.

So did Bucky.

“We will take care of you,” Pietro promises, accent thick with the lust lacing it, your scent causing both men’s senses to be on edge. This heat was effecting the two of them nearly as much as it had you, and Bucky could barely keep himself from grabbing at you as he moves closer to the bed, where you reside.

He can’t restrain himself from practically barking an order, however, “Strip.”

 


	48. Bucky Barnes (A/B/O) - your Alpha, Bucky Barnes, being on a mission during your heat and he tries his best to get you some relief through the phone until he can come home and take care of you himself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; A/B/O AU; Heat**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; A/B/O AU; Heat_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/132711849847/thirsty-for-sebastian-stan-and-his-pouty-lips)

> _Imagine your Alpha, Bucky Barnes, being on a mission during your heat and he tries his best to get you some relief through the phone until he can come home and take care of you himself._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He was expected to be back in plenty of time for your heat cycle. The mission he was on was to end with a week to spare, but he had been held over due to a few things not going quite as planned, and just your luck the heat had come upon you early.

That left you with little options until your Alpha returned and could take care of you properly.

“Bucky,” you whined into the phone, face flushed and heart racing as the lust coursed through you all thanks to the heat. “When are you going to be back? I  _need_  you.”

“I know, I know,” his voice is low and runs shivers through you in a way that doesn’t normally occur. “I’ll be back in a few hours; we just finished. Let me help you out until then.”


	49. Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers - you and Steve working together to turn Bucky into a whining, begging mess.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Steve](http://chrisevans-sexualfrustrations.tumblr.com/post/89608358094/what-about-the-loss-of-a-teardrop-diamond-that)  |  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151228714572)

> _Imagine you and Steve working together to turn Bucky into a whining, begging mess._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Bucky tugs on the grip Steve’s got on his wrists, keeping him pinned to the bed for you, “This is so not fair.”

“Who said we had to play fair?” you smirk from between his knees, making Bucky’s lips twitch upwards.

“Whose idea was this?” Bucky huffs, a blush coating his cheeks as you send a shudder through his body with your touch, “So I know who to start my payback with later.”

“Well,” Steve chuckles, grip tightening as Bucky squirms, glancing down towards you, “it’s really a joint effort.”


	50. Tony Stark - having a secret relationship with Tony and having sneaky sex while the rest of the Avengers are staying in his tower and trying to be quiet so you don’t get caught.

Gif source:  [Tony](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/149692656412/chelseigh-the-judge-2014)

> _Imagine having a secret relationship with Tony and having sneaky sex while the rest of the Avengers are staying in his tower and trying to be quiet so you don’t get caught._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The few lights that were on around the tower were dim, one of the many signs of the late hour that it was. You doubted that you and he were the only ones awake, especially considering the amount of people staying in Stark Tower at the moment, but the silence that filled the room could deceive you otherwise. When Tony accidentally bumps you a little rougher than he’d intended against the wall, you can’t help but let out a giggle at the thump your body makes, breaking the silence.

Tony chuckles a hush against your skin, “Shh! Don’t want to wake the rest of them, do you?”

Tugging him against you by the collar of his shirt, you relish in the feeling of his hands reaching to grip your thighs, raising them to curl around his waist as you shoot back, “You shush!”


	51. Peter Maximoff (X-Men) - having sex with your boyfriend, Peter, in the shower.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://evanpetersasylum.tumblr.com/post/65399003134/always-love-a-good-evan-shower-scene)

> _Imagine having sex with your boyfriend, Peter, in the shower._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He had gotten into the shower after you. He’d followed you in, the intention of showering having been the furthest thing from his mind as he watched the sway of your hips.

His whole body wasn’t even wet yet. There was a section of his hair that had yet to get under the spray of the shower head and darken from the usual silver to a wet, darker gray. His chest was just barely littered with the water droplets that your body had left there when you had moved from under the water to press against him, before going to your knees.

Your hair, on the other hand, was drenched with the water you’d promptly dipped under the first chance you got, along with the steady hit of it between your shoulder blades as Peter leaned against the cool tile of the shower’s wall. His fingers smoothed over your wet hair, as you worked him up, drawing gasps from his mouth that only aided in the fogging up of the shower’s glass door.

“Mmm… Yeah,” Peter urges onward as his hips roll into your hand involuntarily, first at a quick pace and then at a normal one, making you smirk up at him, “Just like that.”


	52. Peter Maximoff (X-Men) - discovering that your boyfriend, Peter, has a collection of photos of you in your underwear or naked, which he took while you were showering or changing using his super speed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Taking pictures of someone without their permission…**

_**Warnings:** Taking pictures of someone without their permission…_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine discovering that your boyfriend, Peter, has a collection of photos of you in your underwear or naked, which he took while you were showering or changing using his super speed._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

They were tucked away, behind the regular pictures of you and him and everything else. A collection of blurry photos and then there were the ones of you. In your underwear sometimes, in your birthday suit in others, but always candid. You were clearly not aware they were being taken.

And you couldn’t believe he would do this. You felt violated. As if he had taken something that he had no right taking from you, which he had. It would have been one thing had he asked, and had you had the chance to agree to a scantily-clad photoshoot, but he hadn’t asked at all. He had just taken them.

And you were furious.

Right on cue, Peter entered the room, a gust of wind following his arrival as he broke off whatever unimportant question he had to ask you upon noticing your discovery, “Hey, so do you wanna’ go—?”

“Peter,” you begin, turning the photos towards him as you ask, demanding an explanation, “What the hell are these?”


	53. Thor - Thor teaching you how to ride him.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Thor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150898820607)

> _Imagine Thor teaching you how to ride him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Am I doing good?” you ask, voice higher pitched than you’d expected it to be as you tried to control the movement of your hips under the weight of the pleasure that steadily built with each thrust. Luckily, you had his hands at your hips to guide you, steady you, and keep you going when the muscles in your legs would stutter and forget how to work properly for even a moment.

Thor lets out a breathless chuckle, reaching up to grip your hair away from your face as you ride him just as he’d said to, “You’re magnificent. Keep going!”


	54. Loki - asking Loki to swaddle you after sex and he’s more than happy to comply.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Loki](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150898820607)

> _Imagine asking Loki to swaddle you after sex and he’s more than happy to comply._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“If we’re to do this, you must be good for me,” Loki smirks, making you roll your hips against his in protest. “Ah, ah, no. Like I said, it’s give and take, love.”

“When I told you I wanted to try swaddling I never knew that you were going to take teasing me this much as payment,” you huff in annoyance and sexual frustration, only making Loki’s smirk wider. You growl, having had enough of this, as you flip the two of you over to where you were on top, declaring, “I’ve had enough of it!”

“Very well,” he chuckles, snapping his hips against yours and nearly making you lose your balance atop him, only for his hands gripping your hips to keep you in place. “I suppose I’ve had my fun for tonight. We’ll do as you please. Hold onto me.”


	55. Logan/Wolverine, Tony Stark - having a threesome with Tony and Logan.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tony](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/145371734537/poedamnhot-mostlycap-my-left-arm-is-numb-is)  |  [Logan](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/62650197440/hugh-jackman-gif-hunt-105-please-likereblog-if)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Tony and Logan._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You and Tony had already been sleeping together by the time you met Logan. It was more of a friends-with-benefits sort of thing than anything else. Open, no strings attached, and just what the two of you needed after a hard mission. Little to no complication in your sex life was exactly what you preferred after an otherwise complicated day.

There was no denying the chemistry you had with Logan as soon as you met him. You wanted him, for sure, but you had only ever thought that anything between you could be similar to what you had with Tony, yet completely separate from him. After all the two relationships didn’t relate, didn’t cross paths. That is, until a villainous threat just so happened to concern both Logan and Tony, drawing the two to meet, and erupting their discovery that you happened to know the both of them already.

They were both competitive from the start. The fact that they now happened to have you in common only fueled a new competition.

“I’ve got to be who she prefers,” Tony states, making Logan shake his head as you rolled your eyes at the turn their conversation had taken. “I’ve  _known_  her longer.” Tony’s smirk fixates on you as he shoots in amusement, “Biblically.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t be so sure,” Logan chuckles over his drink as he takes a sip, glancing to you. “Why don’t we ask her?” You had wanted to stay out of this argument, but it was becoming very clear that neither of them were going to let you.

You finally sigh, moving across the room towards the two men, a smile coming to your lips as you thought up a better way for them to spend the energy they were using competing with each other, “How about the two of you show me who’s the better lover, rather than arguing about it?”


	56. Clint Barton - telling Clint that you want to try swaddling after sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine telling Clint that you want to try swaddling after sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You want to what?” he asks, the terminology flying over his head.

“Swaddle. It’s when you stay inside me and we go to sleep,” you begin, showing him the illustration in the _Kama Sutra_  book you’d gotten last week. So far, this week had been a wild ride already.

“Is it safe?” Clint begins with a smirk as he looks over the book’s small passage explaining the position.

“I think so,” you shrug, shifting a bit closer to him on the bed as you wiggle a brow. “So, Clint, wanna’ try it?”


	57. Charles Xavier, Logan/Wolverine - having a threesome with 1973!Charles and Logan.

Warnings:  NSFW

Gif source:  [Charles](https://ghostflowerdreams.tumblr.com/post/98254167777)  |  [Logan](http://queenofxtreme.tumblr.com/post/125237849808/dofp-wolverine-gif-set)

> _Imagine having a threesome with 1973!Charles and Logan._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The ‘70s looked good on you, Logan had to admit. If there was one thing he hadn’t expected, coming back for this mission, it was this. He sure as hell didn’t expect liking it this much.

“Come here,” you breathe as you part from Charles’ lips to reach for Logan. He lets you grip the collar of his leather jacket and tug him towards you, his hand going to the spot on your waist Charles hadn’t already claimed.

Logan was going to miss this when it was over.


	58. Bucky Barnes - hot, steamy sex with Bucky during the summer.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine hot, steamy sex with Bucky during the summer._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

It was the hottest time of summer, and the air conditioner in the window of his apartment was whirring for all it was worth. Even so, the smooth gust of wind it produced didn’t stretch across the entire room, leaving the two of you with a looming sweat despite the refreshing coolness that occurred whenever the air did happen to reach you.

The shedding of his clothes had come in an effort to cool off. The ice in your cup slowing meeting your skin had been an effort to do the same.

Bucky’s eyes catch the movement, following as you run the ice cube across your neck, lulling your head back in relief as it managed to cool the spot. It melted on impact, stray water following the curves of your body and stealing his gaze with it.

He wets his lips with his tongue, “Want me to help?”


	59. Avengers - being in a relationship with each of the Avengers and you and Tony convince the others to have an ‘Avengers only’ orgy.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://stjamesinfirmary.tumblr.com/post/52467615668/rdj-gif-hunt-tony-stark)

> _Imagine being in a relationship with each of the Avengers and you and Tony convince the others to have an ‘Avengers only’ orgy._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Its long overdue, really,” Tony shrugs, pitching the idea as if it were a board of directors he was talking to and not your various boyfriends and girlfriends.

Steve— sweet, wide-eyed Steve— is the one to give you a worried look as he asks, a blush covering his ears, “He’s not pressuring you into this, is he?”

“I’m offended that you’d suggest—” Tony begins as you cut him off with a quick laugh.

“Actually, it was my idea to begin with.”


	60. Loki, Klaus Mikaelson - having a threesome with Klaus and Loki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Marvel & The Vampire Diaries/The Originals**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Klaus](http://jaredrph.tumblr.com/post/48452261438/phoebe-tonkin-gif-hunt-sexyseductive-gifs-gif)  |  [Loki](http://tomhiddleston-gifs.tumblr.com/post/118868190099/x)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Klaus and Loki._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were playing with fire, that much was certain. Even the trickster’s cool body temperature did little to temper the heat that saturated the air between you and Klaus, though it was a refreshing counterbalance between you and Loki.

“I don’t particularly like to share,” Loki purrs near your ear as his lips trail along your jaw, “but I do love indulging you.”

“She does get in such a good mood when she gets her way,” Klaus chuckles, hooking his fingers around your hips to maneuver you away from Loki’s kisses and into his own. “Don’t you, love?”


	61. Bucky Barnes - giving Bucky his first blowjob.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bucky](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fkings-episode-11-javelin-qdHckxD24CPh6&t=ZGI1MzBhNDM0ZTExZDc3NTU3YmFhZWRjZjZmY2NjNjkxYjJjYzhjNCx0MkNldFIweQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149613095736%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-bucky-imagine-giving&m=0)

> _Imagine giving Bucky his first blowjob._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Relax,” you chuckle as he shifts in the seat in front of you, watching your every move as if his nerves were on end. Which, they probably were, considering you were in the process of unzipping his pants right now.

Bucky releases his bottom lip in a fluid movement from once having it between his teeth as he sends you a smirk, “I thought you were here to help me with that.”

“You’ve got it all wrong, Buck,” your own smirk wraps around his freed cock when you leave a teasing kiss, “I’m here to wind you up.”


	62. Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle - Imagine having a threesome with Wade and Vanessa.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine having a threesome with Wade and Vanessa._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Vanessa blows a hair out of her face before sending you a smirk, “Let’s put Wade in the middle, this time.”

You give her a mischievous grin, “That’s a wonderful idea.”

“Be gentle with me,” Wade’s brows raise as his own grin gets wider, “or not.”


	63. Bucky Barnes - Bucky gently caressing your breasts during your first time.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/133911247292)

> _Imagine Bucky gently caressing your breasts during your first time._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You let out a shaky breath in an attempt to calm the heart that was thundering in your chest as Bucky’s hands slip under your shirt, taking it with him as he easily removes the slim fabric. He smiles at you, and for that moment you are calm as you stare into his eyes, only for the feeling to be replaced with excitement as he moves to remove your bra.

Pushing your hips against his, you relish the blush you cause to tint his cheeks as you urge him on, “I want you to touch me, just like that.”


	64. Erik Lehnsherr - convincing Erik to try swaddling you.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Swaddling_

Gif source:  [Erik](http://hedonisticdarkside.tumblr.com/post/83622021177/every-night-i-imagine-same-thing-d)

> _Imagine convincing Erik to try swaddling you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I want to try something different tonight,” you begin, pulling your legs closer to your body on the bed as Erik dries his freshly-showered head of hair with the towel that wasn’t wrapped loosely around his waist.

He raises a brow, lips quirking up at the edge into a crooked smirk, “Oh, really?”


	65. Wade Wilson - losing your virginity to Deadpool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source: [Wade](http://deadpoolbugle.tumblr.com/post/138858407520/deadpool-movie-valentines-day-promo-read-more) 

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Deadpool._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I’m totally gonna’ fuck the virginity out of you,” Wade begins, making you snort in amusement.

“Yeah, that’s the idea.”


	66. Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr - having a threesome with Erik and Charles and they end up DP’ing you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; DP_

Gif source:  [Here](http://erikandcharles.tumblr.com/post/10806401275/charleserik-bromance-or-romance)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Erik and Charles and they end up DP’ing you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You had just gotten used to the feeling of Charles inside you, shifting your hips in a exploratory thrust, before Erik’s hands migrate from your hair, where he’d been holding you to his chest, to your back. He presses you forward against Charles, who readily pulls you closer as you present yourself to Erik.

He gets a spectacular view of where Charles thrusts back into you for his own pleasure, before he decides to take the only available spot left on your body. You gasp as he presses against you, making you shudder as you feel yourself being filled slowly and carefully by Erik behind you.

Charles brings a hand up to caress your face, shifting you easily in time with Erik as they situate themselves between your legs, his voice soothing you, “Relax, love.”


	67. Bucky Barnes - Bucky fingering you with his metal fingers.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F235543124&t=MDdlOTA1ZmQzODdjZDQ2NGIxYzhjYmE2MGJhNGE1NmZiMjQyMTI3NixtNllXVTgzaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148848064457%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-1-2-imagine-bucky&m=0)  |  [2](http://buckybarnesdaily.tumblr.com/post/138887157780/tirynsed-bucky-barnes-in-super-bowls-tv-spot)

> _Imagine Bucky fingering you with his metal fingers._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You grip his shoulders, one warm and flesh, the other cool metal as he spreads your thighs a little further apart on his lap, allowing you to fully straddle him, “Bucky…” His name comes from you in a needy whisper, breath just as warm as his skin as it brushes against his jaw with your lips.

Finally, Bucky chuckles, allowing the cool touch of his metal fingers to brush at your entrance, making you gasp in pleasure as he teases you, “That what you want?”


	68. Bucky Barnes - post Winter Soldier Bucky taking your virginity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144134552837)

> _Imagine post Winter Soldier Bucky taking your virginity._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You watch as Bucky closes the window, the sounds of Bucharest muffled by the glass as he does. The pillow in your grip is cheap but comfortable enough as you find your fingers digging into it more in your nervousness. The butterflies in your stomach thunder as you stare at him for a moment longer, admiring the way the moonlight catches his form as he runs his metal hand through his hair.

You’d decided tonight would be the night, so you called out to him, “Bucky, come to bed.”

He turns from the window to look at you, the worried look that had manifested as he watched the streets below fading away into a stunned look at your state of undress. How had he missed your shedding of your tank top? Too distracted by the world outside, it would seem.

You watch a look of lust come to his eyes as you continue, “I want you tonight.”


	69. Bruce Banner, Clint Barton - being in a poly relationship with Bruce and Clint and one day you and Clint manage to convince Bruce to join the two of you during sex, and Bruce is nervous about Hulking out and hurting one or both of you.

Gif source:  [Bruce](http://imagine-my-universe.tumblr.com/post/129332599486/imagine-keeping-bruce-from-hulking-out)  |  [Clint](http://arlothia.tumblr.com/post/116917690135/so-i-like-the-rest-of-you-am-loving-clint)

> _Imagine being in a poly relationship with Bruce and Clint and one day you and Clint manage to convince Bruce to join the two of you during sex, and Bruce is nervous about Hulking out and hurting one or both of you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“We’ll take it slow,” Clint nods as you release him from a kiss, both of you looking towards Bruce, who looks hesitant and nervous.

“You still want to do this?” you ask, making sure that Bruce really wanted to do this, continuing, “You can stop us at any time, you know.”

Bruce offers you a smile as you smooth your hand over his chest, his own coming to grip at your hips invitingly, “I know.”


	70. Bucky Barnes - Bucky nervously revealing to you, his partner, his love of wearing lingerie under his street clothes.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; lingerie kink_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/145226420362/deansanchor-my-name-is-bucky)  |  [Lingerie](http://vampirecircus.tumblr.com/post/43862093955/speakless-ready-or-not-here-comes-mama)

> _Imagine Bucky nervously revealing to you, his partner, his love of wearing lingerie under his street clothes._

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

You’d never seen him flustered before, not like this. Honestly, it was making you grin with how new it was as he crossed his arms over his chest to calm himself just a little bit as you hold the lingerie you’d found, that wasn’t yours, in your hands.

“They’re mine,” Bucky gruffly admits, making you smile wider.

“I figured that much,” you gesture to him. “So, you like wearing them, huh?”


	71. Peter Quill - performing your first blowjob ever on Peter Quill.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134969109822)

> _Imagine performing your first blowjob ever on Peter Quill._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You’d been nervous, of course, but once you found yourself between his knees the nervousness gave way to lust. His urging you on didn’t hurt any, either, and judging by the way he was gasping out, you were doing something right.

“Ah!” Peter gasps, leaning back to knock his head against the edge of his ship, “A-Are you sure this is your first time doing this? Because  _damn_ …”


	72. Piotr Rasputin (X-Men) - having sleepy middle-of-the-night sex with Colossus and falling asleep on top of him.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine having sleepy middle-of-the-night sex with Colossus and falling asleep on top of him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He hums sleepily, a mixture of his exhaustion from both the sex you’d just had and also the late hour of the night it was, before he murmurs your name, “You fell asleep, didn’t you?” The lack of your answer makes him smile, as his hand stroking down your back doesn’t halt its path, feeling the slow and steady breaths of your slumber.

You had fallen asleep on his chest, and had he been nearly anyone else, it would be an inconvenience to his own sleep. Instead, Piotr just took another deep breath, enjoying the feeling of closeness that your adorable exhaustion had brought.


	73. Clint Barton, Tony Stark - Tony walking in on you and Clint having sex and he ends up joining in.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tony](http://steviepinkiepierogers.tumblr.com/post/127177064916)  |  Clint  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Tony walking in on you and Clint having sex and he ends up joining in._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Barton, have you seen—” the first phoneme of your name makes it past his lips before Tony trails off, stunned at the sight he’d walked in on. “I see you have.”

You let out a gasp, drawing Clint’s attention from between your legs to the inventor at the door, and making you quite annoyed that he’d stopped touching you, “Dammit, Tony! Get in or out, but either way shut the door!”

Your annoyed shout raises the attention of both men, and when Tony wanders inside the room, Clint sighs, “And I thought I’d have you all to myself tonight.”


	74. Bruce Banner - having careful sex with Bruce and trying to make sure he doesn’t Hulk out.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bruce](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134317343132/cheer-up-post-1040-mark-ruffalo-edition)

> _Imagine having careful sex with Bruce and trying to make sure he doesn’t Hulk out._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

In healthy adults, blood pressure and heart rate increase just slightly for a short time and recover to baseline level soon after having sex, with blood pressure peaking at its highest during the beginning of an orgasm. Therein lies the problem you were having. You’d read the stats, checked the figures, seen if there was any possible way you could sex up your boyfriend without him turning into the Hulk, and the only thing you’d come up with after all your research was to be really,  _really_  careful.

It had taken weeks to convince him to even so much as  _think_  about having sex with you, because of this very reason. And that was with a daily dose of your unhelpful teasing.

You hear him scream your name from the other room, before a pause that had you suspecting he was taking calming breaths as he walked just as calmly to the room you were in, a pair of your sexiest panties in his hand, which you had left in his lab coat that morning, “This isn’t fair.” Bruce raises the underwear, making you chuckle as he discarded them into your hand, almost painfully sighing, “I give.”

“How about tonight?” you ask, reading the look in his eyes correctly as the lust you’d been cultivating, “And bring your heartbeat monitor.”


	75. James Proudstar - having a nice bath when your boyfriend, James, decides to join you.

Gif source:  [James](http://rockinrps.tumblr.com/post/111327239291/in-this-gif-pack-you-will-find-30-gifs-of-booboo)  |  [Bath](http://johnsmiththecompanion.tumblr.com/post/63039889486/this-is-a-very-important-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine having a nice bath when your boyfriend, James, decides to join you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I am not waiting until all the hot water’s gone,” James huffs, making you gasp as he enters the bathroom.

You dive under the thin shield of bubbles of your bath, “I’m taking a bath, James! Not a shower! The hot water will be just as hot as when I poured this bath when you have yours.”

He smirks, shedding his shirt, “But if I waited I wouldn’t get to see how cute you look right now, would I?”


	76. Tony Stark - having sex with Tony in the shower.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tony](http://duckbuttt.tumblr.com/post/122512587767)

> _Imagine having sex with Tony in the shower._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You pad through the bedroom in your slippers, announcing to Tony, who’s eyes catch on the robe that you’d draped over your body while you got the last-minute things you’d needed for your bath, “I’m taking a shower.”

“Care to conserve water?” he gives you a mischievous look as he walks towards you with an offering smirk, “It’s the least we can do… for the environment.”


	77. Steve Rogers - Imagine Steve, being the nice guy that he is, decides to do your laundry for you and he gets all flustered and embarrassed when you walk in on him holding a pair of your panties.

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Steve, being the nice guy that he is, decides to do your laundry for you and he gets all flustered and embarrassed when you walk in on him holding a pair of your panties._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“It’s not-” Steve gulps, looking from you to the lacy article of clothing in his hands, “It’s not what it looks like.” You can’t help the amused smirk that comes to your lips as you lean on the doorframe, watching his cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink the same color of the panties he held.

“It looks like you’re doing my laundry,” you offer, walking a bit closer as Steve stammers a bit, looking anywhere but your eyes or the underwear he has no idea what to do with now.

“T-Then,” he clears his throat, trying to fold it the best he can and sit it with the rest of the clothing he’d folded, “I guess it’s exactly what it looks like.”

You chuckle at his embarrassment, reaching up to pull him down so your lips can brush against his cheek, “Thanks, Steve.”


	78. Thor - Thor /really/ likes when you call him your little princess in the bedroom.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Crack; OOC_

Gif source:  [Thor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/140957718587)

> _Imagine Thor /really/ likes when you call him your little princess in the bedroom._

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

You’d been teasing him all day. Trying to get a rise out of him all in good fun to just see what he’d do. And that’s where it had started.

But it had ended in his bedroom, after you’d huffed after a whole day of trying to figure out what it would take to get him to finally crack, “Well, what do you want from me, princess?”

You could tell that he was trying to act angry when he looked over at you, but it was a thin veil of annoyance that you could easily see through when he asked, “Princess?”


	79. Thor [Plus-sized!Reader) - Thor blessing your fat thunder thighs, while situated between them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plus-sized!Reader**

_**Warning:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Thor](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/53754768809/thor-odinson-gif-hunt-150-please-likereblog-if)

> _Imagine Thor blessing your fat thunder thighs, while situated between them._

——–  _Request for bixbiboo_  ———

“Ugh,” you grumble, poking at the fat of your inner thigh as you lounge on the couch disparagingly, “I have thunder thighs.”

The god who sits beside you perks up at that, brows raised at your use of the term in an obviously derogatory manner. The smirk that soon blooms across his lips is the only warning you get before he’s grabbed you by your knees, dragging you gently down the couch as he turns towards you.

He chuckles at your surprised squeal, “Oh, these thighs?” Thor asks as his hands slip from your knees upwards, grasping your thighs in order to part them, situating himself between your knees. “They couldn’t be thunderous without the God of Thunder’s blessing, now, could they?”

You laugh through your blush, as he hovers over you, fingers moving upwards still, “And are you going to rectify that?”

He pretends to think about it for a moment, “The blessing ritual could be quite extensive…”


	80. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky walking in on you while you’re only in your underwear.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://sophie-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/post/84406411394)

> _Imagine Bucky walking in on you while you’re only in your underwear._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“We’ve got to go,” the annoyed grunt is muffled by the door before you hear the distinct creak of it opening.

“Bucky!” you nearly screamed, jumping at seeing him standing in your doorway.  His eyes were wide, not meeting your own in favor of roaming up your half-naked form. You grab a pillow from the bed, chucking it at him, but he retreats back through the door before it can make contact, “I told you I’d be dressed in five minutes! It’s been two!”

“Sorry!”

“No you’re not,” you grumble, turning back to your mirror to notice the blush that has covered your cheeks.

“Yeah,” you hear him chuckle through the door, “I’m not.”


	81. Steve Rogers - Imagine getting steamy with Steve after a mission together.

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine getting steamy with Steve after a mission together._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The mission was supposed to be an easy in-and-out rescue with zero casualties. It was too late when you’d discovered your intel had been wrong, only to walk into a room of highly armed militants.

When all was said and done, three of your squad was critical, one dead, and the only reason you hadn’t been one of them was because of the man standing beside you. You never knew just how grateful you could be to have Captain America fighting at your side until some guy nearly stabbed you in the back, only to be taken out by a flash of red, white, and blue as Steve’s shield flew past your head. There hadn’t been time to stand still, to be relieved that you hadn’t just been killed, until you returned to base.

Even then, neither of you broke your poker faces until you reached your room, barely able to shrug off your blood-stained jacket before he pulled you into a kiss. No words were needed as you lose yourself in the clash of lips and teeth, fingers reaching up to pull Steve closer in the small celebration of the life you still had.


	82. Steve Rogers - Imagine Steve whimpering and begging and being generally needy in bed.

_**Warning:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Steve whimpering and begging and being generally needy in bed._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Please,” Steve whispers, lips against your neck as he can do little more than pant there, completely overwhelmed by how much you’ve teased him to this point. His hips buck up against yours as he gasps, “Please, stop teasing me!”

You smirk as you reach up, tugging gently at his hair to get him to look at you, as your hips move against his once more, hand wandering between you to tease him again, “Hm? Like this?”

“T-That’s not-” he chokes through a moan, blue eyes hazed with lust when he opens them, “-not what I meant!”

“What did you mean, then? I’m afraid you have to be quite literal with me,” you hum, lips trailing across his jaw as he trembles beneath you, “What  _exactly_ do you want me to do? Tell me, Steve.”


	83. Steve Rogers - Imagine kissing Steve in a burst of excitement in front of the Avengers and after that he can only look at you with lust in his eyes.

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine kissing Steve in a burst of excitement in front of the Avengers and after that he can only look at you with lust in his eyes._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Oh my gosh, it’s so cute!” you laugh, taking the bear he’d won from the claw machine excitedly, “Thanks, Steve!” Before you know it, you’ve reached up to pull him down to your lips, not even thinking of the other Avengers that would soon be returning from the funnel cake stand, or the rest of the population of the fair.

By the time Steve’s arms go to wrap themselves around your waist in an effort to pull you closer, a throat is cleared behind you, “Wow, Cap, who knew you had it in you?”

“You know what, Romanoff?” Steve teases as you pull back from the kiss, embarrassed that you’d completely forgotten where you were for so long that the only thing stopping you was Natasha’s interruption. The Avengers laugh, beginning their teasing, but as you go to let go of Steve his hand takes your own, causing you to look up at him.

When you do, you notice that the fire you’d lit is still there in his eyes, and as the night goes on, you can’t help but notice how it isn’t extinguished.


	84. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark - Imagine convincing Steve and Tony to have a three-way with you.

_**Warning:**  NSFW_

Gif sources:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine convincing Steve and Tony to have a three-way with you._

——–  _Request for anon_  ———

You’d played cat-and-mouse with them all night, but you knew it couldn’t go on forever. Your little game had run its course, and now you had them right where you wanted them. Both men were hot and bothered in more ways than they’d ever admit with the other there, but you had been sure not to show favoritism throughout your ploy, keeping them both guessing as to who would get their prize.

And as the night died down, the tension in the room seemed to build, until, finally, you stood from your place on the couch, letting the contact against them linger for a moment as you stretched a bit, giving them a good view of what you were offering, “Well, I’m going to bed.”

You try not to smirk too much at how Steve’s face fell, or Tony’s brow scrunched in unsatisfied confusion as Steve cleared his throat, trying not to look too disappointed as he watched you saunter away, “Oh, uh, I hope you sleep well, then.”

“Who said I planned on sleeping?” you stop, turning to glance over your shoulder as you set the final cog in motion, knowing by the way they glanced at each other that they would take the bait, “You boys coming, or what?”


	85. Steve Rogers - Imagine Steve losing his virginity to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Steve**

_**Warning:** NSFW_

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Steve losing his virginity to you._

——–  _Request for anon_  ———

“Mmm,” Steve hums against your mouth, before pulling back just slightly with a small gasp, blush having reddened even his ears at this point, “What if I do something- something wrong? What if you don’t like it? I mean, I’ve never-”

“Steve,” you giggle, fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck as your voice lowers a few octaves in lust, “there’s not much you can do wrong, here. And I doubt I’ll dislike anything you’ll do.”

Pulling him back in, you give him a reassuring peck on the lips, “Take your time, Steve. We can go slow.”


	86. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky dressing up in his Winter Soldier gear in the bedroom.

_**Warning:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Bucky dressing up in his Winter Soldier gear in the bedroom._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The leather of his glove grips your hair, pulling you back gently to kiss your neck as you gripped his shoulders. It all happened too fast for clothes to completely come off, the both of you too worked up after that mission to barely even kick off the essentials. But you weren’t complaining, because Bucky looked amazing in that outfit.

In fact, when he’d gone to remove a few things, you’d managed to breathily moan, “Leave it on.”


	87. Bucky Barnes - Imagine asking Bucky to ‘Netflix and chill’ with the intent of getting intimate with him, but he doesn’t get what you’re trying to do.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://randomrp-stuff.tumblr.com/post/38483448492/sebastian-stan-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine asking Bucky to ‘Netflix and chill’ with the intent of getting intimate with him, but he doesn’t get what you’re trying to do._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You know, we can just watch Netflix and chill out,” you begin, brow raising suggestively at the brunette sitting next to you in the car as you motion to your house.

Bucky pipes up, nodding innocently, “Yeah, Steve told me there’s a whole list of movies that I’ve got to watch. We could knock some of them out tonight!”


	88. Bucky Barnes - Imagine Bucky teasing you with his metal fingers.

_**Warning:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://dailysebastianstan.tumblr.com/post/117014480598/starkactual-b-u-c-k-y-b-a-r-n-e-s-c-a-p-t-a)

> _Imagine Bucky teasing you with his metal fingers._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were burning up, and he knew it, working you over just until you were near the peak only to let you come back down again, never pushing you over the edge. You were gasping out, hair matted to your forehead as you gripped his shoulders, begging for him to just let you cum.

He smirked. God, it was a devilish smirk. He would give you what you wanted.

Just not with the warm, soft pads of his right hand’s fingers. Instead, he removed that hand, replacing it with the chill of metal, sending a jolt straight through you as it contrasted the heat of your skin. His movements were more mechanical, less fluid, but that didn’t make it any less experienced against you. He still knew just how to touch you, and the roughness that his left hand provided happened to be just what you needed at the moment.


	89. Bucky Barnes - Imagine teasing Bucky so much that he begs.

_**Warning:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine teasing Bucky so much that he begs._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“O-Oh,” he gasps in pleasure, only for it to turn into annoyance when you pull back, smirk playing at your lips as he glares down at you, trying to catch the breath you sucked out of him, “You are going to get it when it’s my turn.”

You give him a teasingly slow stroke, “Big talk for the guy who was whimpering in my palm a second ago.”

Bucky huffs out a chuckle, smile at his lips as he groans out, finally giving in, “Okay, okay! Please, just let me-!” He doesn’t get the chance to finish, due to the strangled noise he makes when you give him what he wants.


	90. Bucky Barnes - Imagine the morning after your first night with Bucky.

Gif source:  [Bucky](http://the-amazing-bambi-man.tumblr.com/post/29962705390/dudes-thats-so-gay)

> _Imagine the morning after your first night with Bucky._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You’re woken up by the smell of coffee, and the dip in the bed beside you. Cracking open your eyes, you can’t help but blush at the reminder of your nakedness under the sheets that rub on your bare skin. Bucky has pulled on some boxers, but little else, smirking at you from over that coffee mug you’d bought him for the birthdays you were determined to get him celebrating again.

“Hey,” you murmur, still a bit groggy, but unable to stop the contented smile that parted your lips when he leaned in, tasting the coffee on his warm lips as he leaned over to kiss you.

“Morning, beautiful.”


	91. Charles Xavier - Imagine having make-up sex with Charles Xavier.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Charles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169611741932/vivienvalentino-x-men-days-of-future-past)

> _Imagine having make-up sex with Charles Xavier._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He’d told you to fuck off, so that’s exactly what you were going to do. Throwing clothes into a bag, you were so mad that you hardly cared how wrinkled they would be. You had to get out of this mansion, the thought of it suddenly too claustrophobic with both you and Charles under its roof.

Nearly ready to zip the duffel, you hear from the open doorway, “Where do you think you’re going?”

You don’t look up, already knowing him by his voice, “Well, you don’t want me here, and I know better than to stay where I’m not wanted, Charles.” It came out harsh, laced with the same attitude you’d had when arguing with him not long before.

“Stop this,” Charles begins, moving closer, but you still don’t look at him, instead focusing on shoving your socks further into the bag so you could get the zipper closed. When you don’t respond, his hand finds your wrist, firm grip keeping you from your task, “Stop.”

“Why?” you nearly shout, feeling the anger bubbling back up as you finally look at him, “You don’t want me here!”

“I didn’t mean it,” his grip wavers, releasing you only to move to your neck, holding you steady as his lips crash down upon yours. You almost hate how easily you melt against him, molding into his body as he kisses you, like the points you made in your argument didn’t matter. Like he hadn’t said the things he did.

But he had, and you still cared, so you broke the kiss to utter, “But you said it.”

Charles doesn’t miss a beat, “I’m sorry. Don’t… leave. Please.” His lips trail down your neck, tempting you to give into him. It was so easy to let this go just as it always would after a fight. Falling into bed with him was the easy way out.

You didn’t want to fight anymore.


	92. Erik Lehnsherr - Imagine losing your virginity to Erik Lehnsherr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Erik](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fmichael-made-swoon-yHIRfk4u67duw&t=YmU5YjlmZDQ4MTk5ZDNjYTc1MDdmMTdiYWZlNzZiNmFjNGRjMjM2NCxhWFFIaUJCVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181653124503%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-erik-imagine-losing&m=0)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Erik Lehnsherr._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You gasp out as he kisses at your side, just beneath your breast, his hand finally delving into your underwear— the last barrier between you— to pad his fingers where no one else had ever dared traverse before.

“Is this alright?” Erik murmurs, sparing a glance up at you as you take a shaky breath, his fingers circling your clit with practiced circles, slowly at first, just enough to make you ache for more.

“Ye—yes,” you manage, arching into him and earning a smirk in response, “it’s more than alright.”


	93. Bruce Banner - Imagine having sex with Bruce Banner

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1f2979cf798f88db229dbeae8c22f3ac/tumblr_plnqf0kK6X1u6ylrxo1_1280.png)

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bruce](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/182519992417)

> _Imagine having sex with Bruce Banner_

———   _Request for anon_  ———

Bruce pulls away from you, breathless, a hint of frantic worry in his voice at the sound of his beeping wristwatch, “Wait— wait!” He swallows, taking a deep breath, desperately trying to steady his breathing and his heart rate.

“Are you okay?” you breathe over him, trying your best not to move, to let him have this moment to regain control as the beeping of his wristwatch slows slightly, before falling silent once again. He runs his hand down his face, before checking his heart rate again, and giving a shaky nod.

“Yeah, just, go slow,” Bruce murmurs, a hint of apologetic regret in his eyes that you watch disappear as soon as you grind down teasingly above him.

“That slow enough for ya’?” a breathless giggle escapes you as his hands come to your thighs, gripping when you lift up softly, slower than was probably necessary.

“I said go slow, not kill me over here,” Bruce shoots up at you with a quirk of a smile, sparing another glance to his watch as you pick up the pace only slightly, enough to nearly torture the both of you, but it was better than nothing.

With a grin, you can’t help but tease him again, “Oh, the things I would do if you wouldn’t go green.”

"Tell me about it."


	94. Bucky Barnes - Imagine learning some Romanian phrases to turn Bucky on, and Bucky is so affected he takes you against a wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Once again, Google Translate was used. Hoping it’s not wrong! Here’s the supposed translations: “Eşti frumos” = “you’re handsome”; “Te vreau” = “I want you”; “Mai mult” = “more”; “Spune-mi mai multe, scumpo” = “Tell me more, honey.”

****_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif sources:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185129444967/papi-chulo-bucky-watergirl1996-sheriwallace123)  |  [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185173051317/sebastiansource-first-look-of-sebastian-stan-as)

> _Imagine learning some Romanian phrases to turn Bucky on, and Bucky is so affected he takes you against a wall._

———   _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _————

“ _Eşti frumos_ ,” you repeat, one of the few phrases you managed to actually learn in Romanian before enacting the plan that had resulted in this. Bucky captures your lips, moaning against them, as he keeps you pinned against the wall by his hips on yours and his hands at your thighs, holding you to him. You had wanted to surprise him, but you had no idea it would turn him on like this.

Not that you were complaining.

“ _Te vreau_ ,” the murmur fans against his lips, right as he parts from yours for an instant. His lips quirk upwards, a laugh huffed between another, deeper kiss that leaves your head spinning and your grip at his shoulders tightening. You run your hand through his hair, tugging just enough to get a nip at your bottom lip in response before he parts, leaving you to grin at him cheekily, “ _Mai mult!_ ”

The grin is wiped from your face as he pistons his hips to fuck you harder into the wall, his voice filled with a husky tone that makes you urge your hips forward against him, “Did you learn any other words, doll?  _Spune-mi mai multe, scumpo_.”


	95. Bucky Barnes - Imagine riding Bucky so hard he goes from ‘30s Brooklyn slang and accent to Romanian. (+ biting & “mine”)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** The dreaded google translate has been used, so I hope the Romanian isn’t awful! Side note, “dizzy” back in the ‘30s meant in love <3 Translations: “A mea” = “mine”; “Fute-mă” = “fuck me.”
> 
> **Warnings: NSFW; Light biting & possessiveness**

 

Gif source:  [Bucky](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185128760452/cptnbucky-i-wasnt-in-vienna-i-dont-do-that)

> _Imagine riding Bucky so hard he goes from ‘30s Brooklyn slang and accent to Romanian. (+ biting & “mine”)_

———   _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_  ———

God, you loved his accent. The way it thickened at times like these, the ‘30s Brooklyn twang settling against your skin as he kissed at your chest. Pushing him down with your hand on his shoulder, you watch him settle into the duvet, moaning low and involuntary as you rode him at a pace you desired. Your slow torture had quickly turned into a hard ride, your thighs burning with exertion and yet you refused to let up any time soon. His thumb at your clit is nearly what has your knees buckling, a harsh gasp leaving your lips in response.

You can barely comprehend his breathless timbre, “Y-You wearin’ yourself out yet, doll? Ya' got me dizzy.”

“You wish,” you shoot back, brushing your hair out of your eyes with one hand as you keep your rhythm despite his hands attempts at changing your focus. Jutting your hips forward, you take him as hard as you can, feeling your breasts bounce against you with the force of it.

“Oh,  _fute-mă_!” Bucky moans as you clench around him for good measure. That almost has you losing your pacing, your knees almost giving out as he leans back up to kiss at your neck, forcing you into a more reserved grind than the pace you’d previously kept. His teeth latch there, his tongue flattening against your skin and leaving you a mess in his hands.

You whimper a moan against him, hands gripping at his hair as you do your best to keep riding him, “Bucky,  _god_!”

“ _A mea_ ,” he murmurs, seemingly satisfied with his work, before moving onto your shoulder and doing the same there. At this rate, you were going to come undone any second.

You would have to remember to ask what he said later.


	96. Alex Summers - Imagine having sex with Alex Summers.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Alex](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185212495557/fyeahlucastill-macgyver-1x01-pilot-because-i)

> _Imagine having sex with Alex Summers._

———   _Request for anon_  ———

“Don’t do that,” Alex smiles through his pleasure, reaching to pull your hand from where you had been holding it over your mouth, “I want to hear all of those little sounds.”

“But, I don’t want to be loud,” you worry, giving him as much of a glare as you can muster when his fingers plunge into you once more, his thumb teasing your clit and forcing a loud whine from your throat, “Alex!”

“So what if the neighbors hear? Let’s give ‘em a show.”


	97. Tony Stark - Imagine phone sex with Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW; attempts at talking dirty

****Gif source:[Tony](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144784873902/steviepinkiepierogers-why-would-you-do-that)

> _Imagine phone sex with Tony Stark._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _———

_“Tell me.”_

Two little words that started it all, turning the conversation down a path from which neither of you wanted to end quite yet. He was on speaker, and you were sure he had you in a similar state, with how his voice distantly called to you through the phone.

“I want to go down on you, right between your thighs— I love your thighs, you know—” his breathless admission is enough to tug a whimper from your lips, as your knuckles mimic the image he painted in your mind, “I’d do it just the way you like, with my mouth first until you were _just about_ there, before I used my fingers on you. I miss your taste so bad.”

“Are you touching yourself, Tony?” you rasp as your own fingers nudge at your entrance, desperately wishing he was here instead of on the other side of the world for another  _stupid_ mission that deep down you knew wasn’t quite as obnoxious as it seemed at the moment, “I am, but it’s not as good as when you do it. Oh, Tony, I wish I could touch  _you_.”

Tony does that laugh, the one he always did when he was about to tease you, but it catches in his throat as he moans, “Oh, baby, I wish you could touch me, too. Tell me how you would.”


	98. Alex Summers - Imagine receiving a naughty letter from Alex Summers when he’s away during the Vietnam War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestion of NSFW content

Gif source:  [Alex](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fdofp-l8az8mRr2OddS&t=YjFhZTcyZDBiNjIxZDRkOWJjN2Y5MjM1ODIzZjkzYTE2MDA0ODU3YSxKeHdsT2FnSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187098429263%2Fwarnings-suggestion-of-nsfw-content-gif-source&m=0)  |  [Letter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fblack-and-white-depressed-depression-suicidal-suicide-self-harm-self-hate-done-d%2F110679191796&t=ZDBhMmQwZTdiNDM2NzdhNzBjOGM1NzNmZTU4ZDY1ZThhZmVmMjg4ZCxKeHdsT2FnSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187098429263%2Fwarnings-suggestion-of-nsfw-content-gif-source&m=0)

> _Imagine receiving a naughty letter from Alex Summers when he’s away during the Vietnam War._

———   _Request for anon_  ———

Your heart skipped as you rummaged through your mail on you way back inside your home, catching sight of the familiar messy scrawl of handwriting along a letter that, despite the vague return address, you knew to be from somewhere in Vietnam. Objectively, there were other important letters among that one, but you abandoned them on your coffee table as if they were trash among the treasure of his letter.

“Get anything good?” your roommate hums with distant curiosity from the open kitchen, where you could see her lazily levitating the pots and pans along the stove while she cooked, her index finger pointed to focus her mutation on the utensil she used to stir. You swear, some day you would distract her when she did that and food would be all over the floor.

“Just bills,” you lie, clutching the letter a bit tighter. You knew it was silly, but Alex’s letters were something you wanted to save for yourself. You really didn’t want her to urge you to read them aloud. Before she can break her focus and look back at you, you’re already walking towards your room with a slight skip in your step, mouth dry in anticipation of the words he had sent to you.

The envelope is a lost cause, ripped and shredded in your haste to retrieve the letter, before you plop onto your bed to settle in for the read.

You feel your face heat as your eyes scan the page, only to return to the top to read it more slowly this time around. He wasn’t beating around the bush in this one. There was no talk of his time overseas at the start like he usually would lead with. Instead, just below the nearly urgent scribble of your name at the top of the page were some of the most explicit and detailed instructions of what he planned to do upon returning home— of how much your last letter had affected him— of how much he missed you and missed  _being_  with you.


	99. Wade Wilson, Nathan Summers - Imagine having a threesome with Cable and Deadpool.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187480185192)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Cable and Deadpool._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Admit it, you did it for me.”

“Wade,” you huff,  _was this really the time to be bringing that back up?_

“Hey, you get to get rammed by hotter Thanos! I want to get my happy ending, too, sister,” he shoots back at you, accentuated by a playful kiss at your jaw. The metal of Cable’s hand tightens around you hip, an annoyed groan leaving him as his pace falters, burying himself deep within you just to growl at the second man in your bed.

“I swear, I’m going to kill you if you don’t shut up, buttplug.”

“Ooh,” Wade giggles in excitement, smacking Cables cheek before running his hand down your side, sending a shiver through you. If looks could kill, you’re sure Cable’s glare would have been effective by now, “Promises, promises.”

Exasperated, you whine, arching into Wade and rutting against Cable’s hips desperately, “God, will someone just fuck me already!”


	100. Quentin Beck - Imagine going down on Quentin Beck

Gif source:  [Quentin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fjake-gyllenhaal-GsTwxaCt5383e&t=Zjk3ODUxNTMzZTVkZDQ0MjUxZDMzZjA5MmE0NzEzMTkyYTk1NmJhYyxiTEgzMlI5bw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187592528833%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-quentin-imagine-going&m=0)

> _Imagine going down on Quentin Beck_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He was leaned back in the chair, light filtering in through the wooden blinds adorning this hotel’s window. If it weren’t for the sweat of his brow and the flush of his skin, you might have figured him bored. He breathed slowly, watching you with those hooded eyes that were usually so wide, except for times like these.

Your knees dig into the four-hundred-dollar-a-night carpet, and you know you’re going to have a burn there when he’s satisfied with you. Your hands brush along the exposed skin of his upper thigh, feeling the muscle jump beneath your fingertips. He hadn’t even bothered to remove his black slacks, instead having relinquished himself of just enough modesty for this one purpose. Not because he was modest at all, but instead to give you as little of himself as possible. Not yet.

If this wasn’t a sign that he was going to be hard on you tonight, you didn’t know what was.

Quentin licks his lips, his voice soft, deceptively kind for the cold words that leave him in a breath that almost betrays how on edge you’d gotten him, “Enough teasing, honey. You know how I like it.” It sends a shiver down your spine, and you feel the wetness between your thighs when you shift to force him down your throat.

He wanted a show, and that’s what you were going to give him.


End file.
